Kim Possible's Biggest Problem Yet
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: Kim and Shego get hit by a weapon that changes their lives forever. What will happen? Will the change be for better or worse? Will Shego and Kim become friends or will they stay rivals? Rated M for language and lemons later on. Cover by LostLove2015.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You know, Shego? This is so getting old."

Shego stood with her hands ignited in plasma.

"Awww, is Kimmie getting cranky?" Shego said in a baby voice.

Kim jumped at Shego and gave her a kick to the stomach. She was certain that she would hit her mark, but Shego grabbed Kim's foot and threw her towards Drakken.

As soon as she landed, she jumped back up and ran back at Shego. After a few moments, Kim gasped. Shego looked up and for a split second, saw Drakken aiming a device at Kim, before she felt a beam move from Kim to Shego.

As soon as Drakken released the trigger, Shego and Kim fell to the ground.

"Ha ha! Shego!"

Shego and Kim looked at each other. Then a shocking sight reached Shego's eyes. Kim's skin took on a slight green hue. And it wasn't just on her face. Her arms and her stomach were the same color.

"Shego? What's happening to your face?"

"I could ask the same thing, Princess."

"My DNA Splicing Ray worked!"

Shego looked up at Drakken.

"What did you say?" she said as she slowly got to her feet. She held out her hands and her plasma ignited. But it was only at half it's normal heat and intensity. And that's when she caught sight of Kim's hands igniting as well.

"Wow," Kim said as she stood. "Is this what it feels like to be you?"

Shego snarled at Drakken before running at him.

"Shego!"

"We had an agreement! No DNA experiments!"

"Please, Shego!"

She threw some of her plasma at Drakken. It hit him smack in the face.

As Drakken hit the ground, Shego heard a crunch.

"Oh, no."

Shego shoved Drakken's limp body aside and gasped in shock. The device that he had used on Kim had been smashed beyond hope of repair.

"Shit!"

"Shego?"

"This is permanent, Cupcake."

Kim's face went pale, even with the slight green hue her skin now had.

"How am I to explain this to my parents? My teachers? My squad?"

"I'll do it," Shego said after a few moments.

"Oka... what?"

"I'll do all the talking. Let's grab the buffoon and get out before Drakken wakes up and tries anything else."

"Are you ever going to come back?"

"Hell no! He just broke the one major agreement on our contract. I'm done with that idiot."

Shego reached over and picked Ron, who had been knocked out, up with a slight grunt.

"I've lost some of my strength," Shego said as she started walking out of the lair.

Kim followed Shego to one of the two hover-cars in the lair and jumped in with her.

* * *

At the Possible residence...

* * *

"Kimmie! What happened to you?"

"I can explain."

Both Ann and James jumped back as Shego walked over and sat down in on the couch. Kim walked over and sat down next to her.

In a matter of minutes, Shego had explained everything.

"So when will Kim return to normal?"

"It's permanent. There is no way Drakken would be able to fix the device that did this to us in the first place. Besides, we don't know all of the effects of that ray gun."

"But Kim's green."

Shego motioned to Kim.

Kim held up her hand and her hand flared with plasma.

Both of her parents jump back, seeing as they had moved in closer to see what she was showing them.

"I've got Shego's powers."

"And you said," Ann pointed at Shego, "that this was permanent?"

"The device was too badly damaged. It would take a twin miracles to get that thing back together and then to work again."

"Oh, Bonnie is going to have a field day with this one."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she watches her step. No way you're going through what I did."

Kim looked at Shego.

"Also, I'll need to teach you how to control your powers."

Kim nodded as she stood.

"Come on, Shego. I'll show you were you can crash for the night."

Kim lead the way to her room and sat down on her bed.

"Do you know what your doing?"

"I didn't say that you would be sleeping here. I'm just glad Ron didn't see me like this yet."

Shego sat down on the bed next to her looking straight ahead.

"And there's one more thing. You'll need to wear my gloves when you're doing your goody-two-shoes hero work."

"Why?"

"If you keep your plasma going, it will shred your regular gloves in a matter of seconds."

Kim got up and pulled out the outfit that Drakken had made her wear when she was under his mind control.

"You still have that?"

"I may not have liked the colors, but that doesn't mean that I'll just throw away a good set of clothes."

Kim walked out of the room.

"Is she actually changing?"

Five minutes gave her the answer to that question.

"I think these colors look better on you," Kim said as she pinched her sleeve.

"Yes, but think about your skin tone now."

Kim walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror.

"I guess I can live with it. At least you have more normal coloring."

Shego got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Both her and Kim shared the same exact color of skin.

"It's not to bad."

Kim slowly laid her head on Shego's shoulder. Tears started to fall after a few seconds.

"Princess?"

Kim just turned her head and continued to cry.

"Everything will be alright."

The words not only shocked Kim, but Shego as well.

Kim jerked up and looked Shego in her emerald eyes.

"How can you be sure?"

"Hey. You're a super-powered teen. There is nothing this Bonnie person can do to you. And if she did, I'd be there to stop her."

"What?"

"I'm going to go with you to help you adjust to your situation."

"What's in it for you?"

"The fights."

Kim gave a teary grin.

"You always liked to attack me when I was down."

"No. I like to fight period."

Kim just nodded and leaned onto Shego. She then surprised the older woman by wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you, Shego."

Shego, after a stunned second or two, awkwardly patted her on the back.

* * *

**What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

******I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"KP!"

'Oh, no! Ron!'

As soon as she turned around, Ron came to a stop. He hadn't even noticed Shego walking next to her.

"What happened to you?"

"You got knocked out before Drakken could use his weapon on me."

"Drakken did this to you?"

Kim nodded and held up her hand. Her plasma flared.

"You got Shego's power?"

"Yo. I'm right here," Shego said when she was mentioned.

Ron jumped back.

"What's Shego doing here?"

"I'm here to help her get through school. I know all too well what happens to someone that's different. Very different then you, buffoon."

"Shego, be nice."

Kim lifted her backpack higher.

"Let's get this day over with."

* * *

Several hours and many insults later...

* * *

Kim was walking into the gym with Shego at her side. The principle had allowed her to go around with Kim until she could take care of herself.

"Well, if it isn't plant girl!"

Kim looked over and saw Bonnie with the rest of the squad.

"Aw, are you sick? I thought you were for years."

Shego lit her hands and slowly walked over to Bonnie.

"You might want to pay attention, Miss Bitch. Even though she won't hurt you, don't think for a second that if you continue what you're doing, I won't. I'm not like her. I don't worry about hurting others. So shut your damn mouth and leave her alone."

Bonnie backed away with the rest of the squad.

"And if she does decide to retaliate, she has the same powers as me. So watch it!"

All the girls on the squad watched as Kim ignited her lifted hands.

"I'm going to keep my eye on you, Miss Bitch," Shego said as she let the plasma on her hands fade. She walked over to the stands and sat down on the first level.

"You've got some nerve, Possible."

Kim was about to say something when a flash of plasma flew very close to Bonnie's head.

"I said leave her alone," Shego said.

Bonnie walked away and the squad followed.

"I'm going home," Kim said as she picked up her bag and walked out of the gym door, Shego catching up in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Possible residence...

* * *

Kim was laying on her bed with Shego sitting on the edge. Kim had her back to Shego.

"This is not going well."

Shego reached over and rubbed her back.

"Everything will be alright. You just have to give it a little time. And don't give me that 'Look at me' speech. I've already said it a dozen times."

Kim sighed.

"Come on."

Kim looked at Shego.

"What?"

"Get your ass up and let's go."

Kim sighed again and rolled out of bed. She followed Shego downstairs and out the back door.

"Shego? What are we doing?"

"Training you."

And so over the next several hours, Shego taught her everything she needed to know about using her new powers.

"Okay, Princess. You got all that?"

Kim flared her plasma.

"I do believe you do."

Kim's hand went out.

* * *

One month later...

* * *

Both Kim and Shego woke up on morning with nausea. Kim had run to the upstairs restroom while Shego had run downstairs.

"What's going on?" Ann asked.

Kim looked at her mother.

"I don't know."

Kim looked down the stairs at Shego. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, you two."

"No hospitals," Shego said as if reading Ann's mind.

"But-"

"No hospitals," Shego repeated.

"Alright. But if this continues, I'll drag you there by the scruff of your neck. Or I'll have Kim do it."

Shego looked at Kim for a few moments.

"Fine. If this happens again, we'll go. Happy?"

"Not with your tone at all," Ann stated.

"Like I give a damn."

"You had better."

Shego turned away and headed back to the guest bedroom.

That day passed like the last month and when when Kim and Shego woke the next morning, they did the same thing again.

"Kim, get Shego ready to go to the hospital. You, too."

Shego crossed her arms.

"You agreed, Shego."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

The ride to the hospital was a quick one, and soon the doctor was telling them both what was wrong.

"Well, Miss Go and Miss Possible, you both are pregnant."

"WHAT?!" both Shego and Kim exploded.

The doctor handed the chart to Ann. After a moment, she looked at both green women.

"It's true. You're both a four weeks pregnant."

"But ho-" Kim asked before she was broken off.

"Drakken! This is one of the side effects!"

Kim looked at Shego.

"So we're pregnant with each others child."

Shego nodded slowly.

"Kim?"

She turned to her mom. Something was pressed into her hand. She looked down. It was the Kimmunicator.

"It's time you talked to Dr. Director."

Shego looked at Ann like she was insane.

Kim dreaded this. Wade hadn't seen her yet.

She pushed the button and Wade's face appeared.

"Hey, Kim. What can I... What happened to you?!"

"I'll tell you later. Could you get me Betty?"

"Sure."

"Please and thank you."

Wade's face vanished and in a flash she was staring at the face of Dr. Betty Director.

"Shego."

"Actually, it's Kim."

"What happened?"

"I need you to come to my parents house so I can explain the situation."

"Where is Shego?"

"I can here you just fine, Betts."

"Where are you now?" Betty asked.

"Just meet us there and we'll explain everything," Kim said before signing off.

"This is going to be difficult to tell your father," Ann said as she looked at Kim.

"Well, he did take the news of me being green okay."

"But you being pregnant?"

Kim thought about that for a second.

"That might be difficult," she admitted.

* * *

**How will James Possible take the news of his daughter's pregnancy? And the fact that Shego is the father? And what of Elizabeth Director? How will she take this news?**

**All next chapter. Please review.**

**Flames not wanted but can be taken.**


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Okay, Dad. This may come as a shock. Why don't you sit down."

"Uh-oh."

James sat down in a chair across from Kim and Shego.

"Okay. You know that we got hit with a weapon that we had no idea about, right?"

Her father nodded.

"There is one other side effect other than me having green skin and having half of Shego's powers." Kim took a deep breath. "Dad, we're both pregnant."

After a second, James broke out laughing before he caught the serious looks on both his daughter and Shego's faces.

"You can't be serious."

Ann placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I looked over the test results myself. They're both four weeks pregnant."

James looked up at Ann. After she nodded, he fell back in the chair with his had over his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Shego asked. She sounded genuinely concerned.

"Who are the fathers?" he asked, his hand falling from his face. He looked between his daughter and her rival.

"That's the thing. When we got hit, it transferred our DNA between our bodies. We're having each others child."

James leaned his head back.

A knock sounded on the front door.

Ann walked over and opened it to admit Dr. Director.

"Hello, Betty," Kim said as she leaned into the couch.

"Shego? You're skin isn't as green as it was before."

Shego also leaned back.

"It's Dr. D's fault. He shot Kimmie here with something he called a DNA Splicing Ray. When I got up, I noticed that my powers were at half their normal strength. And also that she had green skin."

Kim then lifted her right hand and ignited her plasma.

"I've got the other half of Shego's powers."

Kim then surprised everyone, including herself, by leaning on Shego's shoulder.

"What else?" Betty asked. "You look as if you have a very important announcement."

"Ask my mom. She's the one that looked over the results."

Betty turned to Ann.

"So, Ann. What else do they need to say?"

"Not only did they swap DNA for the powers and green skin, but both got pregnant with the others child."

Betty's head whipped around to face Kim.

"Both Shego and I ran to the bathroom this morning with morning sickness."

"Just like the day before," Shego added.

"I also see that your hair is staring to get some color," Betty stated pointing at Shego.

"I know. Kimmie's the same way."

Kim and Shego had noticed that both had different color slipping into their hair. Kim's hair was getting scattered with black while Shego's was getting scattered with red.

"What are we going to do?" Shego asked.

"I don't know," Ann said as she sat down next to Kim.

"They're both about to become mothers, right?" Betty asked. "With each others child?"

"Yes," James said.

Betty kept opening her mouth like she was going to say something but no words came out until, after a minutes of obvious struggling, one word popped out.

"Marriage."

Both Ann and James looked at her like she was crazy.

"Them get married?" James asked.

Shego and Kim exchanged startled glances before they turned away, Kim blushing while Shego just huffed.

"What?" Betty asked, looking at Shego.

"I don't want to get married."

Ann looked between the two women.

"I don't see any other choice, Shego. She's having your child. And if you want to see it, you'll have to. Same goes for you, Kimmie."

Shego looked at Ann.

"You tell me one reason to do get married to Miss Perfect."

"I'll tell you why. My Kimmie-cub has always had a smile on her face after she told me about the missions she went on involving your former employer. Never did she have smile that reached her eyes when she talked about other missions. You're special to her."

Shego looked at Kim. She was blushing a deeper shade of red than her hair. That look alone confirmed what Ann had said.

Shego sat there looking at nothing in particular and thought over all her encounters with the redhead. After a few minutes, she nodded.

"I don't wanna say this, Princess, but I feel the same. You're the only one that's pushed me to train for out next fight."

Kim looked at Shego before just jumping her. Kim's lips landed on their mark. Shego was slightly taken back before she responded in kind.

After the kiss, both looked around the room. The three other adults were looking at them with shock and, with the two women, amusement.

"I guess we do have to get you two hitched. At least you're close to graduation, Kimmie."

Kim nodded as she blushed again. She wrapped her arms around Shego. Shego slowly returned the gesture.

"Alright. We agree to get married. But were and when?"

"The when is easy. As soon as possible. The where is a little more difficult."

Everyone looked at Betty.

"I might have Global Justice under my belt, but I can't preform wedding ceremony. You're going to have to go out of state."

* * *

Three days later...

* * *

Shego and Kim were both sitting on Kim's bed, looking at the diamonds in the rings that Shego had bought for the wedding.

"This is just so weird. Being married to my rival."

Kim leaned against Shego and rested her head on Shego's shoulder. Shego, in turn, laid her head on Kim's.

"What are we going to do now? We're a month pregnant, we're married and I still have to go to school."

"You mean 'we' have to go to school. I'm gonna remain your shadow. At least until graduation. No need in someone trying to get a shot off at you. Physical or vocal."

Kim nodded.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to hit the hay."

Shego nodded and got up to leave the room.

"Shego, get back here."

"What?"

"You're sleeping with me. After all, we are married."

Shego looked a little flushed before she nodded and crawled under the covers with her wife.

Kim reached over and switched off the light.

"Good night, Shego. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Princess."

Both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**How are the people at Middleton High going to react to Kim and Shego being married? How will Drakken take the fact that his sidekick won't come back? You'll find out next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

******I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next morning found Kim waking up with Shego's arms wrapped slightly around her waist, cupping Kim to her. One hand was resting on her left breast.

She turned her head to look at the woman sleeping behind her. Shego was sleeping soundly.

'Now that we're married, what do we do?' Kim wondered silently. 'What will Ron think of this?'

Kim lifted her left hand and looked at her rings. Shego had decided to make it official and drop to one knee to propose. After looking at the rings, she started to absentmindedly rubbing her waist.

"What the hell?!"

Kim looked behind her to see Shego's face in utter panic.

"What the hell am I doing so close?"

Kim laughed. She laughed until her eyes stated to water. After her laughter subsided, she snuggled deeper into Shego's arms.

"I could get use to waking up like this, Shego Possible."

Shego gasped.

"Since when did I take your name?"

"Well, you didn't tell the Justice of the Peace what your real name was. So you're Shego Possible. My beautiful wife."

"Just don't make me wear a name tag."

Kim nodded.

"Alright, dear."

"And don't start with those."

Kim twisted in Shego's arms and gave her a close up, full blown Puppy Dog Pout. Even adding a little whimper for added effect.

Shego closed here eyes and turned away, but not before getting the full blown effect.

"Fine, honey. Better?"

Kim kissed Shego, who returned it with equal measure.

A knock on the bedroom door got both of their attention.

"Hey, you two. Time to get up."

Kim looked at the clock and gasped. She had barely forty-five minutes to shower, dress, eat breakfast and get to school before the first period bell.

"Go get ready. I'll take you to school. Remember, I have the hover-car."

Kim's anxiety went out the window. She looked at Shego and kissed her again. After the kiss ended, she got up, grabbed some clothes, and went to shower.

Shego yawned and rolled out of bed as well.

"Morning, dear."

Shego looked at Ann.

"Morning, Mrs. Possible."

"Why don't you just call me Mom?" Ann asked with a gentle smile.

"I don't think I can at the moment, Ma'am."

Shego grabbed the clothes that Ann had in her hands and went to shower as well.

As soon as they had finished eating breakfast, Shego and Kim got into the hover-car and took off for school.

* * *

Lunch time...

* * *

Kim sat down at a table with Shego.

"So. What are we going to do? I'm an ex-villainess while you're a heroine. What are we going to do?"

Kim grabbed Shego's hand and held it close.

"We're going to stand together through whatever happens."

Shego squeezed Kim's hand.

"I was thinking. What do you say we find our own home?"

Kim thought on it while she chewed a mouthful of food.

"That would be better than having my mom wake us up every morning. That was embarrassing."

"You know what's embarrassing?"

Kim and Shego looked up to see Bonnie.

"It's you two acting all lovey-dovy."

Kim and Shego lifted up their left hands to show off the rings.

"Now leave me and my wife alone, Miss Bitch," Shego stated, venom dripping from her tone.

Bonnie laughed before shouting to the entire cafeteria,

"The green girls got married!"

All movement ceased as the words hit every last ear.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Shit!" Shego said as they were nearly mobbed.

Kim took off her rings and ignited her plasma. Shego, following her example, did the same. Only she forgot to pull her ring off.

Shego watched it melt into a pile of golden goo on the floor.

"Dammit, Bonnie!" Kim yelled. She threw a low level plasma burst at Bonnie and hit her in the stomach.

It wasn't very powerful, but it was enough to make Bonnie go "oomfff".

Every movement stopped again when they saw Kim take the shot at Bonnie.

"Leave us alone!" Kim yelled. "Let us eat in peace!"

The crowd slowly started to back away leaving Bonnie still trying to get an even heartbeat. Kim walked slowly up to the twisted cheerleader and looked her right in the eye. Kim grinned when she saw that the girl was shaking.

"Now I'm only going to say this once. Leave me the hell alone, Bonnie. I don't care if you talk behind my back. I'm used to it. But another display like that and I'll melt your car." Kim let her hands heat up to where Bonnie was backing up. "So watch where you step. I'm tired of having to put up with you damned attitude. Got me?"

Shego watched the girl run without even answering Kim's question.

"I'm impressed, Princess," Shego stated as she put an arm around Kim's shoulder. She let the plasma fade from her hands before turning and hugging Shego.

"Thank you, Shego," she said.

"Don't thank me. It's me that needs to thank you."

"I don't think so."

Shego shrugged and looked down. The golden goop was rock hard on the floor.

Kim reached down and picked it up, holding it out to Shego.

"Looks like you need a new ring."

Shego took the golden rock and put it in her pocket.

"It's just a ring. I have you."

Kim hugged Shego for an instant before remembering where they were.

"Let's finish our meal and get to class," Shego said when she was released from the hug.

* * *

3:30 PM...

* * *

"I'm glad the day is over with."

Kim nodded as she climbed up into the hover-car.

"So where to?"

"Huh?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Home."

"Oh."

"To pack."

"Ah," Shego said as she grinned.

"Home, Jeeves."

Shego growled.

"I couldn't resist," Kim said on a laugh. The hover-car landed in the backyard and they made their way in.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim yelped as she turned to see her mother glaring.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice a tiny squeak.

Shego sooshed them both when she heard another hover-car.

"Mrs. Possible? I need to use your wedding ring."

"Where's yours?"

Shego pulled the gold lump from her pocket.

"That fight in school, I melted my ring."

Ann crossed her arms.

"Your fault."

"Dammit."

"Why do you need it?"

Shego pointed out the back door as a second hover-car landed next to Shego's.

"Drakken!" Kim yelled as she ran out the door.

"Kim Possible!"

She ignited her plasma and punched him.

"Oh, how I've been wanting to do that."

Drakken got back to his feet with blood dripping from his nose.

"Where's Shego?"

"Leave!"

Kim and Drakken looked towards the house and saw Shego standing there, her plasma ignited.

"Leave, Dr. D. I'm not coming with you this time."

"I've been searching for you everywhere."

Shego walked over and gave him a hard slap across the face.

He was nearly sent flying.

"Leave!"

"Come, Shego. We have a world to dominate."

Drakken was just getting in the hover-car.

Shego punched the car and nearly tipped it over.

"Get it through your skull! I'm not coming! Now leave!"

Shego walked over to Kim and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Shego! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Inside with my wife, asshole. Now leave and don't come back. You do, and I'll kill you for knocking us both up."

"Wife?!"

"Your 'DNA Splicing Ray' made us both pregnant, you pompous ass. And you mixed our DNA. There is no way in heave or hell that I'm coming with you after your little DNA toy. So leave and never come back."

With that, Shego walked with Kim into the house and helped her pack.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Shego and I decided to find our own place. Don't worry. We're staying in Middleton."

"What's this I hear about you using your powers against Bonnie?"

Kim growled.

"Bonnie yelled to the entire cafeteria that Shego and I are now married. I decided to make a point. No, I did not hurt her. Barely even knocked the wind out of her."

Ann looked Kim in they eye.

"You need any help packing?"

Kim smiled and hugged her mother.

"I love you, Mom."

Ann smiled and hugged her daughter to her.

"I love you, too, Bubble-but."

"Oh, that one is most definitely a keeper!" Shego said as she laughed.

"Hush, dear."

Shego went silent instantly.

* * *

**So there you go. Drakken is pissed, Bonnie is scared shitless and Shego and Kim are about to look for a house.**

**There is still more to come. So please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

******I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**A/N: At the bottom of this chapter is a poll. Read and tell me what you want.  
**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kim's father didn't take the news about his daughter and daughter-in-law moving out well.

"I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that you're growing up," James said as he watched the two women load the hover-car.

Kim looked over at her father and gave a soft smile.

She walked over to her father and gave him a light hug.

"Thanks for understanding, Dad."

James returned the hug.

"You will take care of them all, right Shego?"

"All?"

"Your child, her child and her?"

Shego nodded.

"I'll protect them with my life. After all, they're my family now."

With a motion from Kim, Shego stepped forward and slowly wrapped her arms around James.

"I promise... Dad."

Kim hugged both her wife and her father.

"We'll send word when we find a home," Kim stated.

James kissed both girls on the forehead before going to stand beside Ann.

"Alright, Cupcake. Let's get out of here."

Kim nodded and climbed up into the cab with Shego right behind her.

But before she could get seated, she ran back out and hugged Ann.

"We'll see you in a few days... Mom."

A tear slid down Ann's face as she nodded, smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

Somewhere out there...

* * *

Drakken was in a three way video conference.

"She did what?"

"She said she was married to Kim Possible," Drakken said.

"What happened?" another said.

"I used a weapon on Possible and it hit Shego."

"What did this weapon do?" the first asked.

"Mixed their DNA."

"What were the side effects?" the second asked.

"Kim Possible's skin turned a slight green and she gained Shego's powers. Also..." A wicked grin appeared on his face. "Shego said that the ray also knocked them up."

"Kim Possible's pregnant? What do you think, Duff?"

Duff was silent for a moment.

"I say we attack, Monty."

Drakken looked at the other two super-villains.

"We need a good plan then," he said.

* * *

Back in Middleton...

* * *

Kim and Shego were standing in front of their third choice.

"I hope this one is a lot better than that last one," Shego said with a hand on Kim's waist.

Kim nodded.

"That last one was just disgusting. No sense of interior decoration skills."

Shego pulled the keys from her pocket and inserted into the lock.

"Keep your finger's crossed, Princess."

She crossed her fingers and shut her eyes tightly.

As soon as the door opened, Shego gasped.

Kim opened her eyes and her jaw nearly hit the welcome mat.

"Oh my god!" Kim said as soon as she picked her jaw up. "This place..."

"Perfect," Shego said on a hushed whisper.

They were looking into a four bedroom, three and a half bath with a basement and attic.

Shego looked down at Kim and she looked up at her.

"You make the call," Kim said.

"I'll make the call," Shego said at the same time.

They started laughing. After a second, Kim stopped to listen to Shego's laugh. It sounded genuinely happy.

Shego noticed that Kim was just staring at her.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin?"

"It's just I've never heard you laugh so freely. With actual happiness."

Shego leaned down and kissed her wife.

"I know. I've been trying to hurt you these last few years. Let's just forget about the past. Although we'll be sparing until we can't move from our children."

Kim smiled and nodded.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" she said.

Shego nodded and pulled Kim tightly against her.

They stepped over the threshold, smiles spreading over their faces.

"Oh, this house is sold!" Kim said as she thrust her cell phone into Shego's hand.

Shego redialed the realtors and within five minutes, the house was theirs.

"That's it, Princess. Other than going and signing the final paperwork, this place is ours!"

Kim grabbed Shego around the waist and twisted her in the air.

Shego laughed.

When Kim let her wife down, Shego pulled Kim into a scorching hot kiss.

"Wow," was all Kim could say.

* * *

******Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm looking for ideas for a plot. Any that want to let them known, PM me. I wait for your reviews and input.**

******Talon**

******P.S. I'm putting up a poll. You will decide what the genders of the children will be as well as the names. Be sure to give what gender for Kim's child along with a name. Same goes with Shego. The best name in my opinion wins. The most gender votes win. Good luck. I await your votes.**

******The poll ends tonight. If you want your say, review. Any plot ideas, like how Duff, Fiske and Drakken are going to get back at Kim would be helpful also.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

******I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kim and Shego both jumped out of the way as a strange sphere rolled across their path.

"I've still got more for yeh, Lassie!" a very accented voice said.

Shego threw some plasma at the Scottish golfer, missing him by inches.

"What do you want, Killigan?" Kim yelled as she got into a fighting stance.

"I jus' wanted to see if the rumors were true, Lassie," Killigan replied as he dropped more golf balls. "And to get rid of yeh. Fore!"

Both Kim and Shego threw plasma to intercept the exploding spheres.

"Why don' ye jus' give up, Lassie? I've clearly got the better of yeh."

Kim fired a surprise shot and hit Duff in the face.

Duff's face flared with anger.

"OI!"

"You asked for it," Kim said as she kept her fighting stance.

Shego was on the other side of the golfer, waiting for her Pumpkin to make a move.

Kim pounced at Killigan while Shego waited for the man to make a move. When he did, it took Shego completely by surprise.

Killigan took a step back and waited until Kim landed before grabbing her and pulling out a long nine iron.

"This one is made especially for yeh, Lassie," Killigan said as he held up the club.

Kim stared in fear at the nine iron's bladed shaft.

Killigan looked over at Shego.

"Don' do anything, Lass."

Shego didn't have to do anything. At that moment, a taser dart landed in Duff's shoulder, paralyzing him.

Kim ran to Shego and into her waiting arms.

"He almost got me!" she said as sobs shook her body.

Shego's eyes flared.

"Let me at that ass!"

Kim held Shego at bay as several GJ agents hauled Killigan away.

"Let me at him, Kimmie! I'm gonna to rip his head off and shove it up his ass! No one does that to my Kimmie!"

Kim smiled and stood on her toes to give Shego a kiss.

Shego's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around Kim and pulled her closer.

"Ahem."

Shego broke the kiss and looked over at the voice.

"What?"

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Betty Director asked.

"Not at the moment, seeing as it's Saturday," Kim stated as she kept Shego in her arms.

"Then what are you two doing?"

"Heading to the mall," Shego stated. "I have a right to go shopping."

"With ill-gotten funds?"

Shego pulled out a card.

"Go ahead and trace that. That's a debit card tied directly to the trust my parents left me. It's been collecting interest these last seventeen years."

Betty took the card and handed it to another agent. After a quick check, he was confirming what Shego had said.

"It's exactly as she said. The trust was placed in this account by the Go's."

Shego held out her hand and Betty handed her the card back.

"If you want peace of mind, go ahead and clear out my other accounts. This one will keep Kimmie and me for years to come."

Kim watched as Shego passed over all her other cards. Even her credit cards.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"I would rather go bankrupt than have to be thrown in jail for use of illegal funds."

Betty took the other cards and handed them all over to the same tech.

"And now if you'll excuse us," Shego said as she walked away, her right hand around Kim's waist.

* * *

Middleton Mall...

* * *

Shego lead the way to Club Banana, ignoring the looks she and Kim got.

Kim on the other hand, was a little more nervous. She was looking at everyone. Wondering what they were thinking.

"GF? What happened to you?"

Kim looked forward and found herself in Club Banana. Monique was running up.

As soon as Monique saw who was holding her, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pointed at Shego.

Shego lifted her left hand.

"I'm spending the day with my wife, treating her to some new clothes."

Monique looked at Kim's left hand and noticed another ring.

"I heard Bonnie yell that you two were married, but I had no idea it was true."

"Dr. D forced us into this. He shot Kimmie with a 'DNA Splicing Ray' and it mixed our genetics."

"But that doesn't explain why you two got married."

Shego motioned to Kim to give her friend the news.

"How do you feel about being called 'Aunt'?"

Monique nearly dropped.

Shego and Kim caught her and sat her down in a chair.

"Aunt? I'm going to be an aunt?"

Kim gave a dreamy smile as she placed a hand on her waist.

What surprised Monique even more was when Shego did the same.

"Both of you?"

Kim nodded as she looked into Monique's eyes.

"We're both pregnant. I'm having her child and she's having mine."

"Okay," Monique said. "Now I'm sure I've lost it."

Kim laughed.

"I'm positive you're sane."

Monique looked between the two.

"How are you having each others kid?"

"Mad science," Kim stated. "That's the only explanation."

Monique looked at Kim's arm. It was a green as her face.

"Since you're having Shego's kid, does that mean that you have her powers as well?"

Kim held out her right hand and ignited her plasma.

"I got half of what she had. Although, we're both working on getting it back to full strength."

Shego nodded and held out a hand to Monique.

"You're not going to burn me, are you?" she asked.

Shego shook her head.

Monique gently grabbed Shego's hand and the latter pulled her to her feet.

"Now I'm off to find some good clothes."

Monique stood there as Kim and Shego walked over to a rack and started looking through clothes.

Kim shook her head when Shego started holding out a green and black shirt.

"Man," Kim said. "You're stuck on green and black, aren't you?"

Shego nodded.

"I need red and green."

"No. Don't want you looking like an extra from some Christmas program."

Kim thought on that for a few seconds before nodding agreement.

"How about red and black? Now that I'm getting your hair color mixed into mine, it seems only right."

Shego pulled out a red and black t-shirt and held it up to Kim.

"This might work. Won't know until you try it on."

Kim nodded and walked to the changing rooms.

"Shego?"

She turned to look at Monique.

"Yeah?"

"Let me know if you two need any help with anything. And I'm not talking about Club Banana."

Shego smiled and nodded.

"You got it," she said.

"So? How do I look?"

Kim had returned with the shirt on.

As soon as Shego caught sight of Kim, she whistled.

"Do I really look that good?"

Shego pulled Kim to her and gave her a deep kiss.

When the kiss ended, Kim had a the same dreamy expression on her face from earlier.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said as she looked into the emerald eyes before her.

* * *

******Okay. So Monique is going to be an "Aunt". You should not be surprised. Kim and Mo are best friends, besides Ron, of course, and why would she not make Mo her child's aunt? Any who, on to the next chapter's preview.**

******Okay, Duff Killigan attacked. That's one down and two to go. But why are they attacking with the intent to kill? And do it in public, no less? You'll just have to wait and find out. Also, who's going to attack next? Drakken or Fiske? You choose.**

******A/N: Kim's daughter will be named ****Kyleigh**** Sabrina Possible instead of ****Kyleigh Ann Possible ********unless there's a problem with it. Also, Shego's son will remain Shephard Kane Possible. Please continue to review and if these names are not to your liking, PM me and give me more names to use. Also, tell me if you want them to have just daughters or sons or a daughter and a son like above. I leave it in the best possible place. Your hands. Till next time.**

******And to make sure you all have enough time to vote, yes I'm keeping the poll open, I'm going to wait at least three chapters to reveal the gender of the children and their names. The ones above are just in case I don't get any more votes, so don't let it bother you.**

******Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you.**

******Talon Earthstone**


	7. Chapter 7

******I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**(A/N: Please note that I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that Kim and Shego can't have a son due to the missing Y chromosome. I'm here to tell you all that this is "Mad Science." It doesn't listen to logic. It goes it's own way. Like me. So please put down what you would like to see them have. Not what could only happen.)**

**Warning! Lemon!**

**Chapter 7  
**

* * *

Back with Drakken...

* * *

"So Duff failed," Monty Fiske stated.

"Global Justice had a hand in it. They tased him."

Monty sat there thinking for a moment.

"I think I'll take a go at it."

Drakken looked at the man-monkey on the screen.

"Keep an eye on Shego. If' it's true that she married Possible, then she may give her all."

Monty nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," he said before he ended the call.

* * *

Possible Residence...

* * *

Kim and Shego looked at the picture on their wall. It was a picture of them on their wedding day.

After Kim and Shego had gotten away from Betty, they made a beeline straight for the realtors office and finished all the paper work.

"We did it. We bought a house," Kim said.

"We? I paid for it."

Kim looked at Shego.

"That's true. But you need me to help make it a home."

Shego looked at the photo again. The picture was of them directly after the ceremony, if you could call a Justice of the Peace wedding a ceremony.

All of a sudden, Shego felt hands grip her around the waist and shove her towards the bed.

"Damn, Kimmie," Shego said with a smile. She saw the mischievous look in her wife's eye. "What are you planing?"

Kim didn't answer, she just pounced. With a groan, she kissed Shego deeply. Hands began to fly over each others body and soon, both women were ass naked.

Kim gave Shego butterfly kisses across her jaw line, down her neck and across her collar bone. Moving her left hand up from Shego's waist, she gently caressed one of the soft mounds.

Shego started to moan as Kim liked her right nipple before taking it whole into her mouth, suckling on it hard.

Kim switched from one breast to the other, making sure that the other wasn't left out. Shego arched her back in an attempt to get more, feel more. She felt the pressure in the pit of her stomach. She was close.

Kim then took Shego's right nipple and gently bit down on it.

That knocked Shego over the edge and she climaxed, her warm juices poring out of her.

After a few minutes, Shego fell back down on the bed.

"Shit, Princess."

Kim just smiled.

She slowly started kissing her way farther down, rubbing her hands on Shego's waist, admiring the muscle tone of her wife.

After licking Shego's naval, she kissed her way down to her lover's sex. She rubbed her nose in Shego's trimmed pubic hairs, her fingers slowly rubbing the folds of Shego's pussy. With a look at her wife's face she thrust two fingers in, curling her fingers against Shego's inner walls. Shego gave a load moan as her back arched once again. Shego started grinding her hips against Kim's fingers, trying to get them to go deeper.

Kim grinned as she started pumping them in and out, in and out, in and out. With a final thrust, she pulled her fingers out and looked at Shego.

"Don't stop," Shego begged.

"I'm not," Kim replied as she swung her left leg over Shego's right and right leg under Shego's left.

With near roof raising moans, Kim ground her pussy against Shego's. This went on for a while until, with their bodies dripping with sweat, both climaxed, screaming each others names.

They took a few minutes to untangle themselves and to get their heart rates back to normal.

"Fuck, Kim," Shego stated as she looked at the younger woman. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"You don't think I use my Kimmunicator for nothing, do you?"

"Porn?"

"Duh!"

Shego smiled as she placed a hand on Kim's cheek.

"I will admit. You really got me."

Shego then pulled Kim into her arms and both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Kim woke up with Shego spooning her. She grinned as she slowly leaning back into the embrace.

The slightest movement was all it took to wake Shego.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Morning, Cupcake."

"Morning, Shego."

Kim looked at the clock.

"Damn it."

Shego looked as well. It was nearly seven thirty. And Kim had to be at school by eight.

"Go and get ready. I'll make us a quick bite to eat and have the hover-car ready."

Kim nodded with a grateful smile before heading off to get ready.

As she got up, Shego couldn't stop staring at her bare ass.

"Not that's a sight I'm never going to get tired of," Shego muttered under her breath.

* * *

******Short I know but I said there might be a lemon. This is my first attempt. Please review.**

******So Monkey Fist is next. What will he do? Is it going to be just him or will he bring a hoard of monkey ninja's to help? Will GJ get involved or will they keep out of this one? All that next chapter. Thanks for your continued support.**

******Talon Earthstone**


	8. Chapter 8

******I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

******Reminder: Gender and name poll going on for Kim and Shego's children. Please review with a name and gender for each parent. And please, no ****"****They need a Y chromosome to have a son****"**** response. This is Mad Science. I've thrown logic out the window when it comes to these two having children from a "Death Ray". And you might want to hurry. After next chapter, the names I find interesting and genders that have the most votes, not counting the chromosome speeches, will be revealed in chapter 10. Happy voting.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"That was close," Kim said as she sat down at her desk, Shego sitting next to her.

Shego just chuckled.

The day seemed normal until lunch.

"Hey, Kim," Monique said as she sat down next to the two green girls.

"Hey, Mo. How's your day?"

Shego leaned against Kim.

"My day's good. How's yours?"

Kim smiled brightly.

"Oh... good."

She leaned over and saw Kim and Shego's fingers intertwined.

"Okay, K. What happened?"

"Nothing," Kim said, her smile becoming infectious.

"Okay. Now I know there's something going on."

"Not something to say here and definitely in front of Bonnie," Kim said as she ate her salad.

Bonnie happened to be close, Kim knew, so that if any good info slipped from Kim, she could cause more trouble.

Mo looked at Bonnie and noticed her look over her shoulder at Kim and Shego.

"Okay," Mo said as she kept her eyes on Bonnie's ass. "I'm coming over to your place. I need to talk to your mom anyway."

"About what?"

"Nothing really. Just wanting to catch up. You know I like talking to her."

Kim nodded with a grin.

"But there is just one slight problem with that, Mo."

The chocolate skinned woman looked at Kim.

"What's the problem? She's there right?"

"Yeah. She's at her house. I'm heading to mine with this beauty here."

Bonnie burst out laughing.

Kim flicked a small bolt of plasma at the back of Bonnie's head.

"Keep that mouth shut unless it's to eat."

Bonnie just sat straight, her body shaking. She wasn't angry. She was scared. She knew what Kim was able to do with her new powers.

"I still can't believe you dropped out of the squad," Mo stated.

"And have to kick Bonnie's ass everyday? No thanks. Shego still kicks my ass on a daily basis already."

Mo just stared at Kim.

"Are you serious?"

"Keep that down. And don't start. At least not here.

"But if you-"

Mo was cut off as people started yelling and screaming.

"Monkeys!"

Kim grinned as she recognized that yell. Ron was still scared shitless when it came to monkeys, even if he was a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, or Monkey Kung-Fu.

There in the middle of the group of monkey ninjas walked Montgomery Fiske aka Monkey Fist.

"Ah. Kim Possible. And the lovely Shego."

Both jumped up and took their fighting stances.

"Ah. So the rumors are true. You are married," Monty continued. "And I also presume that the other part of you 'condition' is also true?"

"Condition?" Bonnie asked from behind a table.

Monty looked over at her.

"Didn't you know?" Monkey Fist looked at Kim and Shego with an evil smile. "Why, they're both about to become mothers."

Without waiting for an attack, both green toned women ran at Monkey Fist and slammed him into the floor.

That didn't sit well with his monkey minions. They all rushed Kim and Shego.

"Damn these monkeys!" Shego yelled as she flared her plasma.

The monkeys, seeing the plasma, backed away as if the two girls had lit their asses on fire.

"Damn. Look at those monkeys run!" Kim said as she cried from laughing so hard.

Monkey Fist got up off the floor and glared at the two women.

Within an instant, Monty was throwing punch after punch at Kim and Shego.

Just as he was about to strike at Kim, Shego slammed her plasma covered fist into his jaw, effectively breaking the bone.

He fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Okay, Kim. You call Betty while I take care of Miss Bitch."

Kim looked over at the shaking figure of Bonnie.

"Actually, why don't you call Betty? I want to have a little talk with Bonnie."

Shego looked over at Bonnie for a moment before nodding.

"Be right back."

Kim walked over to Bonnie and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Bonnie."

Kim lead Bonnie away from Shego and Monkey Fist.

"Now Bonnie, what I'm going to tell you can't ever be spoken unless I say so. This is very important, okay?"

Bonnie was still shaking.

"Bonnie, I promise I'm not going to use my plasma. This is just a chat."

Bonnie nodded hesitantly.

"Promise me that you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you."

Bonnie looked at Kim with a perplexed look. Kim never trusted her with anything. 'What's so special about this?' Bonnie thought.

"I promise."

Kim looked at her a moment before slowly placing a hand on her waist.

"What Monkey Fist said was true. I'm going to have a child. So I ask again. Promise me you won't use this information for gossip."

Bonnie's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You trust me with this information?"

"Not completely."

Kim never trusted her with anything. Even reluctantly trusting Bonnie with this information was something the tanned girl could not overlook.

"I promise, Kim. I won't talk about it with anyone."

Kim smiled and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Thanks, Bonnie."

* * *

******Can Bonnie be trusted? Can this truce last? Find out next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

******I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

******This is the last chapter before the children are brought into the spotlight. So if you have any more suggestions on names and what either Kim or Shego should have, a boy or a girl. No chromosome speeches. Now on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

A knock at the front door drew Ann. Upon opening the door, she saw Bonnie Rockwaller standing there.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"May I speak to Kim?"

"May I ask why?"

"Kim told me. She told me she's going to be a mother. I just wanted to talk to her about it."

Ann motioned for Bonnie to come in.

"I'm afraid she doesn't live here anymore."

"She moved? She still goes to Middleton High."

Ann sat down on the couch.

"That's because she and Shego are living in a home of their own."

Bonnie looked down at her purse.

"Just give me a moment to call them and see if they're up to having visitors. They are a newlywed couple, after all."

Bonnie's face flared as Ann stood. She hadn't thought of that.

"Thank you for telling me, Mrs. Possible."

Ann nodded as she walked over to the phone and in a few seconds she was talking to Kim.

"Hey, Kim. How's the honeymoon?"

Ann listened to the response.

"Sorry for interrupting that but someone came over to see you." A second went past. "Bonnie. She said she wanted to talk to you about your pregnancy."

A few more seconds of silence as Ann listen to what Kim said.

"Alright. We'll be over in a minute."

With that, Ann hung up the phone.

"Come on, Bonnie. Let's go."

Bonnie nodded and stood, looking at Mr. Possible sitting at the table with the paper.

They got in Ann's car and in a matter of minutes they were pulling into a driveway.

"Wow!" both Ann and Bonnie said.

Bonnie looked over at Kim's mother.

"This is my first time to visit them in their new home."

The front door opened and there stood Kim.

"Hey, Mom. Bonnie."

Bonnie gave a small wave.

"Hi, Kim."

Kim gave a small smile to Bonnie before stepping out of the way and allowing them to enter the house.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, Kim closed the door and lead the way to the living room. She looked at her mom before setting down.

"Would you make us some tea? The kitchen is right through there."

Ann nodded with a smile and left the room.

"Now," Kim said turning to Bonnie, "you wanted to talk?"

"How did it happen?"

Kim started telling the story, only stopping to thank her mother for the tea.

"And a month later, we both found out we were pregnant," Kim finished.

Bonnie took a drink of her tea to collect her thoughts.

"That is just too weird."

Kim just chuckled. "Welcome to my life."

Bonnie was about to respond when someone started pounding on the front door.

"Jasmine! Open this door! I know you're in there!"

Ann got up off the sofa and answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to see Jasmine."

"We don't know anyone here by that name," Ann replied.

"I want to see Shego, then."

Kim got up off the sofa and walked upstairs to her and Shego's room.

"Shego? Baby?"

Shego's face was one of content when she saw Kim.

"Hey, honey."

"Is your name Jasmine?"

That got Shego's attention.

"Where did you hear that?"

Kim sat down on the edge of the bed next to Shego.

"A woman started banging on the front door. I'm surprised you slept right through it."

Shego groaned.

"Go say hi to your mother-in-law," Shego said.

Kim's eyes widened.

"That's your mom?"

Shego buried yer face in her pillow before nodding.

Kim placed a hand on Shego's bare back.

"Go ahead and get dressed. What's your mom's name?"

"Isabella Go."

Kim patted Shego's back before standing.

"See you in a few minutes."

Kim walked out of the room and back downstairs. She walked up to her mother-in-law.

"Hello, Mrs. Go. I am Kim Possible. Your daughter's wife."

Isabella gasped.

"I had heard that Jasmine had gotten married, but never knew it was to a woman."

Kim sat down next to her mother. She looked over at Shego's mother.

"It wasn't my idea, but I don't regret it for one second."

"Hi, Mom."

Every head turned to see Shego standing at the foot of the stairs.

"You married a woman? Why would you even think of marring a woman?"

"If you shut up, I'll tell you."

Shego walked over to Kim and sat down next to her, their fingers weaving. Shego then began to tell the tale, Kim adding here and there.

As soon as they finished, they leaned back against the couch, Shego pulling Kim close.

"You're both pregnant?"

"Yeah, Mom," Shego stated as she pulled Kim closer, "we're both going to give you grandkids."

Isabella looked between Shego and Kim.

Kim looked over at Bonnie.

"Sorry, Bon. I had no idea that this was going to happen."

Bonnie gave Kim a small smile.

"It's alright, K."

Kim nodded as she laid her head on Shego's shoulder.

Bonnie stood up and walked to the door.

"I need to go."

"Remember."

"I told you I wouldn't tell anyone. I might tell the tale, but not the results."

Kim looked at Shego for a moment. She nodded and Kim did to.

"Keep the pregnancy out and you can tell the story to any you wish."

Bonnie nodded and pulled the door open.

"Wait, Bonnie," Ann said. "I'll take you home."

Ann got up, picked up her purse and headed out the door with a "Later, honey" to Kim and Shego.

As soon as the door closed, Isabella exploded.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I thought our story told you what I'm doing."

"You're getting a divorce and marrying a man."

Shego shook her head.

"You may think that being married to a woman is wrong, and in some cases it is. But you will not dictate my life. I'm a grown woman."

Isabella pulled out her cell phone and made a phone call. After a few minutes she shoved her phone back into her purse.

"I moved the trust to my own personal account in case this came up," Shego said as she put a hand on Kim's stomach and absentmindedly rubbed it. "And now I think I've made my point."

Shego got to her feet and pulled Kim up with her. They then started walking toward the stairs.

"Jasmine Stella Go! You stop right there!"

Shego looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"I said it once. But I guess I'll have to say it again. You will not dictate my life. I'm a grown woman."

Kim looked over at the woman.

"The guest bedroom is down the hall to the left," Kim said as she pointed down towards the kitchen. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mom."

Shego smiled as they both continued up the stairs.

* * *

******Okay. So we meet Shego's mother. How will Isabella go about this? Will she learn to accept it or will she remain adamant about Shego getting a divorce? And what about Drakken? When will he make an appearance? You'll just have to wait and find out. Please review!**

******Talon Earthstone**


	10. Chapter 10

******I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Okay. You've voted and here are the results. Kim daughter: Keleigh Sabrina: 2 and Kyra Ann: 6**

**Shego's son : Kade Aaron: 2 and Shepard Kane: 6**

**The winners are Shepard Kane and Kyra Ann. Welcome to the story, you two!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Isabella didn't leave the next day. Kim and Shego had expect it. But what they didn't expect was for her to leave the next morning and come back two hours later with her arms loaded with blankets and bathroom supplies.

"Mom?" Shego said as her mother walked in.

"Get some of the bags out of my car," Isabella said.

Shego looked at her mother's back as Isabella walked to the guest room. Knowing that she would not be able to get her mother to leave, she walked out to the car and gasped at the amount of bags.

"Don't just stare."

"How long are you staying?"

"Till I can get you to divorce that woman."

"Let me tell you what Ann told me. If I didn't marry Kimmie, I would not be able to see the child she's carrying. Besides, truth be told, I've had feelings for Princess for a long time."

"You love her?"

"Love her and would die for her."

Isabella was taken aback. She had no idea that her daughter would fall in love. She had always seemed to like men.

After Shego helped her mother get the bags into the house, Shego walked out the door. She had to get away from her mother. Kim was at school, after assuring Shego that she was ready to go alone. So Shego went over to Ann's.

This persisted for the next three months. After several missions, Shego actually joining in, it was time for her and Kim's checkup with their doctor.

"Okay, ladies," Kim's doctor said as he walked over to both Kim and Shego. "Let's take a look at those little ones."

Kim held Shego's hand and both stepped forward.

The doctor patted the table next to him and Kim pushed Shego forward.

"You go first. Let's see whatcha got," Kim said with a smirk.

Shego walked over to the table and climbed up.

"If you could lift up your shirt, Mrs. Possible?"

Shego smiled and lifted up her shirt to show her slightly rounded stomach.

The doctor put some gel in his hand and rubbed it over Shego's skin. Holding up the device, the doctor said,

"This might be a little cold."

He gently placed the device on Shego's waist and started moving it around. Kim watched in fascination as the image of her wife's child slowly appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations. You're going to have a son," the doctor said as soon as the picture was completely visible on the screen.

Shego looked at the monitor.

"A boy."

The doctor looked at Kim and Shego.

"If what you told me is true about you two swapping genetics, then I don't know how you two are having a son. This is not your typical pregnancy."

Kim nodded as she gently wiped the gel from Shego's stomach.

"Alright, Kim. Your turn."

Kim lightly jumped up onto the table and sat down next to Shego. She lifted her shirt and let the doctor rub the gel on her stomach as well.

"Now let's get a look at this one," the doctor said as he repeated the process. After what seemed like forever, in Kim's opinion, the doctor looked at Kim and smiled. "Congratulations, Kim. You're going to have a girl."

Kim looked at Shego.

"A boy..." Shego said.

"...And a girl," Kim finished.

Shego wiped the gel from Kim's waist and both women got to their feet.

"I want to see you both in here every three weeks," the doctor ordered.

Shego and Kim looked at each other before nodding.

"You got it, Doc," Shego said as she pulled Kim up close.

"We'll be going now," Kim said as she leaned into the embrace. "See you in a few weeks."

The doctor nodded as he watched the two women walk out of the room.

"Wait, Kim. Don't you want the pictures?"

That got Kim and Shego's attention. They both turned around and walked back.

* * *

Possible residence, some time later...

* * *

Kim and Shego walked into the house with baby clothes and other supplies for the room they were converting into a nursery. As soon as they had all of their new purchases put away, they walked back downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"What have you got there, Firefly?"

"Mom! Stop calling me that!"

Isabella ignored Shego and looked at the black and white photo in her hand.

"What's that?"

Kim and Shego handed over the pictures with grins.

"Our first look at our children."

Isabella carefully took the colorless pictures from her daughter and daughter-in-law's hands and looked them over.

"Which is which?"

Shego tapped the boy photo while Kim tapped the girl.

"Shego's having a son?"

Shego nodded as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah. I'm having a son."

"And so that means that Kim is having a girl."

"Yep."

"Have you thought of names for them?" Isabella asked, looking between the two.

"Not yet. We've got a list but no decisions have been made," Kim stated as she leaned against Shego.

Isabella sat down on the couch next to her daughter and pulled her in close.

"Congratulations, Firefly."

Shego ignored the name but returned the hug.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So," Isabella said as she released her daughter and rose to her feet, "what can I do to help?"

Shego looked at Kim and she at her.

"Not try to make us get a divorce?" Shego asked.

"I stopped that a month ago. I saw how she made you happy. Heard it, too."

Shego and Kim's slight green complexion flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't go throwing that around, Mom," Shego said as she stood and pulled Kim up with her.

* * *

******So there's the tenth chapter. I hope everyone like it. As you saw at the top, the winners have been chosen. On to the preview.**

******Drakken hasn't been seen or heard from in months. Where is he? What's he planning?**

******With Monkey Fist down, one rises to the challenge. Can any guess who it is?**

******Talon Earthstone**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This chapter will be bringing a few more characters into the mix. Read and find out who.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Come on, Shego. That sale ends at three."

Shego growled.

"I'll be right there, Cupcake. Just give me a few more seconds."

Soon enough, the two were out the door and on the road to the mall where Kim had seen a sale on her favorite shirt.

While Kim was looking out the passenger window, Shego was driving, trying to keep a cool head. Her eyes shot wide as something ran in front of the car and slammed what looked like a paw on the hood of their car.

"Dammit!" Shego yelled as the car not only slammed into the unknown creature, but also nearly flew through the air.

"What hit us?" Kim coughed as the seat-belt held her in place. "That's going to bruise later," she said as she touched the seat-belt.

"We've got bigger problems than a little bruising, Princess."

Kim looked out through the broken windshield.

"No. A pandaroo?"

Shego looked at the creature and, sure enough, it bore a striking resemblance to Kim's favorite plush toy.

The creature raised both of it's front paws over it's head.

"Move, Kim!" Shego yelled as she slashed her seat-belt and then did the same to Kim's. She then pushed Kim towards her door while she pushed her door open.

The pandaroo's front paws came down on the car and totaled it.

"Damn it!" Shego yelled as she ran over to Kim. "Are you alright, Kimmie-cub?"

Kim nodded and pushed Shego out of the way. She jumped out of the way herself as another paw came down nearly on top of her head.

"How dare you hurt my snookums!"

Both Kim and Shego turned to find DNAmy riding a Flamingoat.

"A flamingoat?"

"You really know those things, don't you?" Shego said as she pushed Kim out of the way again. "This damn thing is getting on my fucking nerves!"

Shego and Kim both ignited their plasma and started attacking the pandaroo creature. They punched, kicked, slapped(yes) and threw plasma at the thing but it just would not go down.

Shego cried out in frustration.

"Dammit!"

Kim gave a small cry.

"Ahhhhh!"

Shego turned around and found Kim hanging by her shirt in the beak of the flamingoat.

"Put her down, Amy!"

"No. She hurt my snookums!"

"Who the hell is that?" Shego yelled as she ran circles around the pandaroo.

"Monty! You hurt my Monty!"

Kim and Shego exchanged looks that said "Oh, shit!". They both knew that Monty and Amy had a thing for each other. The one thing the didn't know was how strong those feelings were.

Kim quickly tore her shirt off, not caring that she was just wearing a bra now, and ran over to Shego. Shego in turn removed her top shirt and handed it to Kim. Shego always wore an undershirt.

"Get them, my pets!"

The flamingoat and the pandaroo both charged at Kim and Shego.

"Now I wish I had my gear," Kim said as she looked over at the totaled car.

"What we need is backup."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and got Wade on the line.

"Hey, Kim."

"Wade, I need you to get Ron over here."

"Alright. What's the problem?"

Kim held up the device as she ran.

"Whoa. I see your point. I'll get him over there ASAP."

Wade's image vanished from the screen.

"Why the buffoon?"

"His name is Ron. And you know that we always win. No matter how it looks. Having you here as well, we'll be unstoppable."

Shego shook her head in annoyance before throwing some of her plasma.

It only took a matter of minutes for Ron to get there. As soon as he landed, he tossed Kim her gear.

"Thanks, Ron."

"So how are you two lovely ladies doing?"

"Well," Kim said as she put her bag on, "I'm having a daughter and Shego's having a son."

Ron just smiled.

"So what's your news? We haven't talked in a month except missions."

"Yori is here in America."

Kim smiled.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"She's on her way. She needed to change into her gear as well."

At that moment, kunai started flying.

"Kim Possible-san."

Kim looked over her shoulder and saw Yori standing there holding several shuriken in between her fingers.

"It is good to see you."

Kim jumped out of the way as the pandaroo started smashing things again.

"Have at the creatures, Yori. Just don't hurt the woman."

"Understood, Kim-san."

Kim started throwing more plasma in an attempt to get its attention, which she got.

Ron started hitting the pandaroo with a few hits.

"Oh, man!" Ron yelled as a paw came down towards his head.

"Ron-kun!"

Yori threw several kunai and shuriken. All the blades slashed the paw, making the creature miss its mark.

"This is not going well!" Kim said as she pulled out her lipstick laser.

Ron and Yori took the flamingoat while Kim and Shego continued with the pandaroo.

Kim aimed her laser at the the pandaroo and turned it on full force. It only gave the creature a small burn.

"Dammit!" Kim yelled as she put the laser back in her bag.

"I will get you for hurting my Monty!"

Kim looked over at DNAmy. She was still riding her flamingoat.

"Yori, go for the legs!" Kim said as she picked up some of Yori's used weapons. She ran and slashed the legs of the pandaroo as she slid under its body.

The creature cried out in agony and began to flail around, one paw missing Kim by only a few centimeters.

"That was close," Kim said as she got back to her feet and ran over to Shego. The moss-hued woman was still throwing plasma.

"I just slashed its legs. Hit it there."

Kim and Shego both flared up their plasma and shot it at the legs of the pandaroo. The creature fell to the ground in a heap.

"My baby!" DNAmy yelled.

Kim turned to watch Yori throw several shuriken at the legs of DNAmy's flamingoat.

The creature fell to the ground as well and rolled over on top of her.

"My darlings!" she yelled.

Kim let the last of the retrieved weapons fall to the ground. She then grabbed at the small cut on her face. The pandaroo had hit her after all.

"Are you alright, Kimmie?" Shego said as she walked over.

Kim removed her hand to let her wife take a look.

"It's not bad. But you might want to get your mom to stitch it up."

"Don't I have that healing thingy you have?"

"It would seem not. Even my cuts are almost healed."

Kim nodded as she looked at the cuts on Shego's face. They were almost gone.

"What's with those two?" Shego asked, pointing at the other two.

"Oh, they've been good friends for years now."

"Oh, we're not good friends now, KP. I just asked her out," Ron said as he pulled Yori close.

Yori welcomed the embrace.

"Oh, Ron-kun," she purred.

"I think things just got hot," Shego said as she watched the other two.

Kim grinned and wrapped her arm around Shego's waist.

"Well, well, well."

"Shut the hell up, Betty," Shego said as she walked up to the one-eyed woman.

"It seems you two are becoming quite the team."

Kim and Shego exchanged looks.

"Maybe," Kim said. "But we're about to have to hang up the suits for a while."

"I know, Kim," Betty replied. "We'll keep things under control until you and Shego can pick it back up again."

Shego looked over her shoulder at the two other teens.

"Hey, Buffoon!"

"Shego!"

"What? I've always called him that."

Ron and Yori came walking over hand-in-hand.

"Yes?"

"Do us a favor," Shego stated. "Take over the missions for us while we're on leave."

Ron looked at Yori.

"We can do it, Ron-kun."

* * *

******Well, there you have it. Chapter 11. I hope that was good. I was going for 'on the edge of your seat' good. Any who, on with the preview!**

******Well, DNAmy strikes. How many more will attack out ladies? Will they have a moments rest? And who will strike next? All that next time! Please review.**

******Talon Earthstone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Kim sat down on her couch with Shego. They were both six months along.

"He's kicking up a storm," Kim said as she placed a hand on Shego's stomach.

"Yeah. So is your girl."

Kim nodded as they relaxed.

It was a good day until the door was blown off it's hinges.

"Kimberly Ann Possible."

Kim watched as Ron walked in. Yori was next to him. Both had evil grins on their faces.

"We meet again, Kimberly."

Kim looked at both of them.

"Don't you recognize me, Kimberly?" Ron asked with a wicked grin. Turning to Shego, he said, "How's my old hired help?"

"Zorpox."

Now Kim understood.

"This is not good," Kim said as she slowly stood.

"You're right about that."

Kim looked behind Zorpox and Yori to see Electronique.

"My Attitudinator seems to have worked," the gray-skinned woman said as she walked in.

"Shit!" Shego said as she pulled Kim toward the kitchen.

"Get them," Electronique said.

"I don't take orders from you," Zorpox said as he turned to face the older woman.

"No. But if you don't do anything, you'll let them get away."

Kim and Shego were at the door to the kitchen.

"We need to get out of here," Shego whispered into Kim's ear.

Kim nodded.

"I agree," she whispered back.

"What are you two muttering about?"

Kim and Shego just kept backing up to the door.

"I don't think so," Electronique said as she appeared behind them.

Kim and Shego looked behind them and saw the villainess.

"Kim, I love you," Shego said as she held her close.

"I love you, too, Jasmine."

Just as they were about to be grabbed, several cans flew into the house.

"What is this?" Yori asked as she knelt down to look at it. It popped and smoke billowed out.

"Tear gas!" Zorpox said as he pulled Yori back.

In a matter of seconds, the entire house was filled with the smoke.

"Come on, you two."

Kim knew that voice.

"Betty?"

"I'm glad I got here in time."

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Betty asked.

"It would seem that Electronique is back in the game," Shego replied.

"I checked on her this morning. She was in her cell."

"Mind if we go check?" Kim asked, igniting her plasma.

"Only if you don't do anything too drastic."

* * *

"Well, well, well," Electronique said as she noticed Kim standing there. "If it isn't the little goody-goody Kim Possible. And she's pregnant as well. Who knocked you up?"

"Watch what you say about my wife," Shego snarled.

"Shego as well. I must say this is surprise."

Kim ans Shego both ignited their plasma. The didn't attack, just flared it.

"Now that's new."

Kim snarled at Electronique.

"That's her. Then who the hell is in our house?"

"Someone's acting like me?"

"Looks like you, talks like you, acts like you," Kim said as she slowly let the plasma on her hands go out.

"Might do all that," Electronique said before electricity started to crackle over her body, "but I'm the real one."

Kim looked over at Shego.

"Do we let her out?"

"If she is willing to help," Betty said as she walked up, "she's free to go."

Kim and Shego looked through the glass window at Electronique.

"And if she tries to double-cross?" Kim asked, looking at Betty.

"Bring her back."

* * *

Kim and Shego walked with Electronique into the house, Kim and Shego igniting their plasma. Electronique just walked in. She didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"You two live here? This place is a dump."

Kim flared her plasma.

"Do you think I want my home destroyed? You're double, Zorpox and Yori did this."

"Zorpox?"

That caused a shudder to go through Electronique.

"I'm not even going to touch that one," she said as she walked around the room. She picked up a few things and looked them over. "I don't know where they are, but I'm sure I could follow them.

"No need."

Electronique looked over at the front door. There stood her double.

"Hello Camille Leon."

"I never was able to fool you," the Electronique at the front door seemed to change shape until she was a blond with blue eyes.

"It's your aura."

Camille just shook her head and smirked. She then returned to her Electronique form and started attacking all three.

"Electronique? Could you keep a little electricity going so we can tell who's who?"

No answer or response.

"You should just give up, Electronique."

"No chance in hell, Camille. You will not steal my life from me like you tried to do to all those others."

Camille just grinned.

"Why should you care? You want to take over the world! You should be helping me!"

"By attacking someone that can hardly defend themselves? I have better morals than that!"

The two fought, hardly looking at anything but each other.

"Give it up. You can't win."

"Shows what you know."

Kim and Shego were now clueless as to which one was the real Electronique.

At least until one Electronique grabbed the others wrist and zapped her. The zapped Electronique reverted to Camille Leon.

"There you go. One false villainess to worry about."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunictor and called Betty.

"Oh, you're not done yet, Kimberly."

Kim slowly pulled the device from her ear and looked at the front door. Zorpox was grinning at her fearful expression.

* * *

******Okay. I know this chapter is short, but you can't expect any less from Camille Leon. Especially when she's going up against Electronique. I promise the next chapter will be twice as long. (I hope.)**

******The next contender steps into the ring. "In this corner, Electronique!" *Roaring crowd* "In the opposite corner, Zorpox!"**

******And if anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me. I'm always up for ideas. :)  
**

******Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**I know I upset some of you, but I will not apologize for that. The story was mine to write, and this was the way it wanted to be written.**

**Also, a slight change in names. Shepard Kane Possible will now be Shepard Kennedy Kane Possible. And don't think that's too long. My true name that long.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Kim pulled Shego back against the wall as Zorpox slowly made his way toward them.

"Well, Kimberly, are you ready for death?"

Kim watched as Electronique stood in the way.

"Not on you life, Zorpox!" Electronique said.

Ron laughed as he pulled the Attitudinator from behind his back.

"Step aside, Electronique."

The villainess shook her head.

"You and that freak are causing a lot of trouble for me."

Kim reached into her pocket and pressed a button to turn on her Kimmunicator.

"_What's up, Kim?"_

Kim didn't answer. She needed to keep her complete focus on Zorpox.

"I said move, Electronique!" Zorpox yelled.

"And I say you need to just shut your fucking mouth!" Shego yelled back.

"Shego, Shego, Shego. You really need to learn your place."

Kim stood in from to of Jasmine.

"You are not getting my wife, you ass."

Just as Zorpox was about to make a comeback, the front door opened and Isabella walked in.

"Hey, gi-"

The mess of the house stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What the hell?!"

"Mom!"

Isabella looked around and saw her daughter.

"Jasmine? What's going on here?"

"Zorpox is trying to kill us!"

Zorpox went into action and aimed the device at Isabella. It hit her in the center of her chest. As soon as she was on her feet again, she was running at the blonde.

"What?!"

Jasmine smiled as she watched her mother started to give Zorpox a piece of his own medicine.

"What's going on?" Electronique asked as Zorpox fought Isabella.

"My mother is too much of a pain in the ass to turn evil or even be a goody-goody," Jasmine explained.

Kim, Jasmine and Electronique all stood back as the two started to fight for all it's worth.

"What are you doing in my daughter's house?" Isabella said as she faked left and slammed her fist into his head.

"I'm here to kill them!" Zorpox yelled as he got to his feet. 'I need to catch up somehow.'

Isabella started to kick and punch with more precision.

"My mother is starting to pick up her game."

Isabella faked a backhand and kicked Zorpox to the ground.

"Yield."

Zorpox did a roundhouse kick, hitting Isabella in the knees and bringing the older woman to the ground, while his momentum brought him back to his feet.

He then, not showing fair play, swung a kick at Isabella's head.

Just before his foot got there, a blast of green knocked him off course, his foot missing Isabella's head by a mear inch.

Zorpox looked over at Kim and Shego. Both were pointing a fist at him.

"Stand down, Zorpox!" Shego yelled.

Zorpox just flinched.

"Shit!"

Kim fell to the ground, a shuriken in her leg.

"Princess!"

Shego dropped to the ground, glaring at the blonde.

"Don't look at me, Shego. Or should I call you Jasmine?"

"Are you alright, Mom?"

Isabella just grinned.

"Damn, it's good to find someone that can keep me on my toes!"

Isabella was on her feet in a flash, her palms slamming into Zorpox's chest. Zorpox responded with a downward thrust of his hands knocking Isabella off balance for a second, all the time Zorpox needed to slam his knee into his opponent's head.

"MOM!"

Isabella just grinned as she grabbed his leg and tossed him at a wall.

"Mom!"

Isabella frowned at Jasmine.

"We want to save the place, not destroy it."

Kim just looked at her mother-in-law as Kim, herself, pulled the throwing star out of her leg and away from her.

"Isabella?"

Said woman looked at her daughter-in-law.

"Don't hurt him too much. We just need to hit him with the Attitudinator. Then hell be regular Ron."

Electronique walked over to the device and aimed it at the blond still knock out.

"I'm done after this," Electronique said as she zapped Ron.

Ron slowly started to rouse, causing Electronique and Isabella go get into fighting stances.

"KP?"

"Ron? Are you alright?"

Ron looked around the house.

"What happened to your place, KP?" he asked.

"I take it you don't remember."

Ron looked at the woman that spoke.

"Electronique!" Ron cried as he jumped back. His head hit the wall, causing a wave of pain to shoot through his skull. "Aww! My head!"

"Sorry, kid."

Ron looked at yet another new face.

"Shego?"

"No, although you're close. I'm Isabella Go, Shego's mother."

Ron stood before looking at Electronique.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"No. I'm here to help, actually."

Ron turned to Kim.

"What happened, KP? Why is Electronique standing in your house? And why is it a dump?"

Kim looked at Shego before slowly trying to stand.

"Jasmine, help."

Shego reached down and pulled her wife up.

"Let me take a look at that wound."

Shego slowly crouched and pulled the fabric of Kim's pants apart.

"Kim? There's no cut. Nothing."

Kim grinned.

"It seems like I did get your healing factor after all."

Shego rose back up and hugged Kim.

"Let's go. I'm gonna call Betty."

* * *

Kim sat down on her mother's couch, Shego next to her.

"Jasmine, did your mother say when the house would be back to normal?"

Shego shook her head.

"After all that damage, it might take a whole month to get those walls and the floor repaired."

Kim nodded as she leaned against her wife. Shego, in turn, rested her head on Kim's.

A flash startled both women. They looked up to see Ann holding a camera.

"Mom!" Shego said.

Ann smiled.

"Come on, Jasmine. You two looked so content, I couldn't help myself."

Kim and Shego exchanged glances.

"Mom? Warn us next time you want a picture. 'Kay?"

Ann smiled again as she nodded and walked away, looking at the digital display on her camera.

* * *

A figure watched the scene with an evil grin on their face. 'Not long now,' the figure thought. The grin grew...

* * *

******Well, there you have it. The Zorpox chapter. Not as long as I promised but that's being saved for Evil Yori. How will things turn out? Will Kim and Shego be able to get her back to normal? And who is the figure? Some of these answers will be revealed next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**It is finally time for the Evil Yori fight. Sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Kim watched as Electronique walked into the living room and sat down, a magazine in her hands. She hadn't wanted to be there, but she was given the time there as part of her parole. She then looked up and over at the teen heroine.

"What are you staring at, Possible?"

"I'm just wondering what you're going to do when you get your freedom."

"Take over the world. What else?"

"Do I need to remind you that if you try that while you're here, I only have to dial Global Justice and they'll be here to apprehend you?"

Electronique huffed as she flipped the page in the magazine.

Kim heard a shuffling sound and looked up to see her wife. Shego made her way to the couch where Kim was sitting and sat down next to her.

"How are you doing, Jasmine?"

Shego leaned against her wife and put a hand on her swollen abdomen. "Shepard is kicking up a storm."

Kim smiled as she reached over and placed her hand on Shego's stomach. Shepard, seeming to sense she was there, kicked Kim's hand.

"He's going to definitely going to be a handful."

Shego placed a hand on Kim's stomach.

"How's Kyra doing?"

"Same as Shepard. She's kicking up a storm like there's no tomorrow."

A sharp pain in her arm caused Kim to cry out. She reached up and pulled out a kunai. She then looked over towards the kitchen door to see Yori holding several shuriken ready.

"Ready to die, Possible-san?"

Yori threw the blades only for them to land in a piece of wood that Electronique held.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this."

Electronique jumped into action as Yori threw more shuriken and kunai, some hitting the couch, others hitting the widows.

Shego and Kim had ran to the stairs as fast as they could, trying to protect the lives they carried.

"Not so fast, Possible-san!"

Kim turned to see Yori throw a kunai. She grabbed for it, but it landed in her leg.

"Kimmie!" Shego cried as she caught her wife before she fell down the stairs.

"Damn. Yori's out for blood!"

Kim watched as Electronique threw bolt after bolt at the ninja. Each shot missed as the ninja jumped out of the way.

"Princess, you're not going to like this," Shego said as she slapped Kim's wound with a blazing hand. The wound closed as Kim cried out in pain.

Shego then pulled Kim against her and continued toward their bedroom.

They were a few feet from the door when Yori got in their way, holding katana in her hand.

"You two shall die!"

"Are you sure this is the honorable thing to do?!" Kim yelled.

"I could care less!" Yori said as she raised the sword, both hands gripping the hilt.

Kim and Shego held up a hand and weaved their fingers together before sending a staggering blast of plasma at the ninja.

Yori jumped out of the way as Kim and Shego turned their hands to the ninja again.

Kim and Shego both cried out in pain as kunai hit both of their legs.

"Damn you," Kim cried as she dropped to the ground.

She clutched her stomach, wanting to protect Kyra.

"You will not kill me or my child!" Shego yelled as she sat next to Kim. Her leg was also in bad shape.

Yori didn't get a second to throw another kunai as Shego threw a plasma blast at the ninja. Yori dodged as she prepared some shuriken. Kim threw the next plasma blast, which caught the ninja in the arm. Yori seemed to just ignore the pain as she raised the burned arm.

"Hey, bitch!"

Yori turned around just in time to dodge a bolt aimed at her head. She then threw several kunai at the villainess.

"That won't work with me," Electronique said as she veered them off with another bolt.

With the minor distraction, Kim and Shego both threw another combined plasma burst. It hit home when it hit with the kinetic force of a pile-driver to Yori's head. The girl went down at once.

Electronique walked out of the area and came back a few minutes later.

"I just called the paramedics."

Kim and Shego nodded as they pulled the kunai from their legs and threw them down the hall to imbed into the door with the others.

Within minutes, they were rushed to the hospital.

"Something wrong with my baby?" Kim asked, worry evident in her voice.

The paramedics were checking on both Kyra and Shepard.

"Nothing seems to be amiss. Both are still as stable as ever."

Kim and Shego both breathed sighs of relief.

* * *

The trip to the hospital was quick, mainly to check on the babies. When they got home, they found Electronique still there, sitting in her chair reading a magazine.

"I see you're still here."

"One-eye wanted me to stay. I have no idea what for."

Kim smiled as she started walking up the stairs slowly to the bedroom. When she go there she was shocked to see Yori sitting there, wating.

"Shego!"

Kim got into a defensive stance.

"Don't worry, Possible-san. I'm not what I was."

Kim didn't relax her form.

Shego slowly walked into the room.

"She's herself. Electronique used her Attitudinator on her."

Kim looked at Yori.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I beg for your forgiveness," the ninja said with a deep bow.

Kim smiled.

"No permanent damage. You're forgiven."

Yori looked up and smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you, Possible-san!"

"Could you give us a hand?" Kim asked. "It's not easy being pregnant."

Yori helped both women to bed and left the room.

"She was a pain when she was evil. Good thing it's over."

Shego nodded.

* * *

The next morning came with a shocker for both women. Both their mothers rushed into the house.

"Kim!"

"Jasmine!"

Kim and Shego groaned as they were pinned to the couch by their mothers.

Isabella sat down next to Shego while Ann sat down next to Kim.

"Are you two alright?!" Ann asked, looking between her two daughters.

Kim and Shego both nodded as they scooted closer to each other.

All of a sudden, pain shot through both women. They clutched their stomachs and cried out in pain.

"Jasmine!" Isabella said as she moved closer to her daughter.

"Kim!" Ann said as she did the same.

After a moment, Kim and Shego both sat up panting.

"Ow," Kim said as she leaned against Shego.

Ann and Isabella shared looks before getting to their feet. They then reached for their daughters.

"Come on, Firefly. Up you get."

"Same with you, Kimmie-cub."

Both groaned when they heard their childhood nicknames. They got to their feet and all of a sudden they noticed something dripping down their legs.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kim asked as she looked at her mother.

Ann nodded.

"You're water broke. Both of you."

* * *

******Well. Kim and Shego's water broke. You know what that means. Bring on the babies!**

******Kim and Shego are rushed to the hospital. How long will it take for Shepard and Kyra to be born? What will they look like? Those answers next time! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please, oh please, review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Come on, Kim! Push!" Ann said as she held Kim's hand. Isabella was doing the same thing for Shego.

"Come on, Firefly! Push!"

Both Kim and Shego grunted as they gave the final push to bring their children into the world. The doctors both took the children to clean them up while Kim and Shego worked to get the afterbirth out.

Once the babies were cleaned up, they brought them in to Kim and Shego.

"Well, folks. Seeing two women give birth at the same time is not something that happens often. When both are married even less often. But what happened here today is something that will go down in the history books."

"What's wrong with our children?" Kim asked.

"Nothing. Both are as healthy as horses."

"But then why are our kids going in the history books?" Shego asked.

The doctor motioned for the two nurses to push in the babies.

"This is why," he said. He motioned to one child and then the other. Both looked identical.

"Twins?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes. It would seem that you two had a set of twins. How this happened is a mystery, but as I said before, they're both very healthy."

Kim reached out for her daughter as Shego did the same for her son.

The nurses passed the children to their mothers.

"Hey there, Kyra," Kim said as she looked at her daughter.

"Hello, Shepard," Shego said. Tears were streaming down both mothers faces. Even the elder mothers.

Ann and Isabella were staring at their grandchildren with wonder. The little red bangs poked out from under the blankets. The children had the same skin tone as their parents.

"They're adorable!" Isabella said as she looked between her grandchildren.

"I agree," Ann said. She reached out for Kyra.

"Here's your Grandma," Kim said as she handed her daughter over. Ann stared down at the child in her arms.

"May I see my grandson?" Isabella asked.

Shego smiled and slowly handed her son to her mother.

Isabella and Ann both came together.

"Shepard is so beautiful, Shego," Ann said as she looked over at the woman.

"I would have to agree with Ann about Kyra," Isabella stated.

While they were looking at the children, both started to wail.

"Oh! Feeding time," Ann said as she handed Kyra to Kim. Kim moved her shirt out of the way and watched as Kyra latched on to her left breast and began to feed.

Isabella passed her grandson to his momma and watched as Shego opened her shirt so her son could feed as well.

"Aw. Isn't that beautiful?"

Both Ann and Isabella whirled around to find Drakken standing there with some sort of weapon in his hand.

"Now I'll be taking the children."

Isabella jumped at the man.

"You will not touch my grandchildren, bastard!"

Drakken pulled the trigger. A beam shot from the weapon and missed Isabella by less than an inch.

"Stand still!" Drakken yelled.

Ann sneaked up behind him and hit him in the head with an unused IV stand.

Drakken went down, the weapon falling harmlessly to the floor.

Isabella nodded her head at Ann and pulled a long zip-tie out from her pocket.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kim asked ash she watched her mother-in-law.

"The easiest handcuffs in the world," Isabella said as she pulled Drakken's hands behind his back and tied them shut.

Ann grabbed her purse and pulled out Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Wade," Kim said as soon as the device was on, "I need you to get me in contact with Betty."

"_Okay, Kim. But may I ask why you're holding the Kimmunicator so close to your face?"_

"Because I'm currently breastfeeding my baby right now."

"_Oh! Congratulations!"_

"Thanks, Wade. Now, I need Betty on the line."

Within a few seconds, Wade's image was replaced with Betty's.

"Hey, Betty."

"Kim. How's everything?"

Kim held the device away from her face and allowed Betty to see her child.

"She's beautiful, Kim," Betty said as she gazed at the child.

"Why don't you come and say hello? We've got Drakken tied up on the floor."

Betty nodded and her image vanished.

* * *

Kim and Shego both fell asleep as Betty held both children.

"These two are absolutely adorable," Betty said on a whisper as she looked down at the twins.

Both Kyra and Shepard were staring up at her with jade eyes.

"Hey there," Betty said. "I'm your aunt Betty."

Isabella and Ann smiled when they heard that.

"Kim's going to be angry when she hears about that," Ann said looking over at Isabella.

"So is Jasmine," Isabella confirmed. "At least the children are safe."

Ann and Isabella turned to watch Betty with the children. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked as she approached the woman.

"I hope they'll let me see them now and then."

Ann placed a hand on Betty's shoulder.

"I'm sure they will."

Betty continued to stare down at the twins.

Movement on the beds caused the women to turn to Kim and Shego as they slowly woke up.

When Kim saw Betty holding the children, she smiled.

"Bring them over here," Kim said, motioning to a chair between the beds.

Betty walked over and sat down, her eyes never leaving the children.

"Kim?" Ann said.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Betty would like to ask you something."

Kim turned to Betty. Her face showed unease and maybe a little fear.

"What is it, Betty?"

Betty looked at her.

"Would... would you allow me to be their aunt?"

Kim smiled.

"Wouldn't like it any other way."

Betty smiled as tears started streaming down her face again.

"Thank you, Kim," Betty said.

Betty turned to Shego. She was giving the woman a small smile.

"Welcome to the family, Betts."

* * *

The first place Kim and Shego went after they were released from the hospital was to go to the mall and visit Monique.

"Welcome to-"

The rest of Monique's sentence was cut off as she spied the babies.

"Kim!" she yelled as she ran out from behind the counter and over to her friend.

"Monique," Shego said, "meet Kyra and Shepard."

"Why do they look so much alike?"

Kim smiled tenderly as she looked at her children.

"Because they're twins."

Monique looked at Shego. The older woman nodded her head in agreement.

Kim reached down and gently picked up her daughter before handing her to Monique.

"Be gentle."

Monique held the child as if she was made of glass.

"She's so beautiful, Kim."

Kim smiled as she looked over at Shego.

"Remember what we asked last time we were here?"

Monique's eyes widened.

"You want me to be their aunt?"

Kim nodded.

"They've already got one loving aunt."

"Who is that?" Monique asked.

"Me."

All three women turned to see Betty Director standing there.

"Hey there, cutie," Betty said as she knelt down to look at Shepard. "How's my beautiful nephew?" she asked as she lifted the boy from his carrier.

"Betty? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the children."

Kim chuckled as she looked at the older woman.

"Betty, you say that so you can see them everyday."

"And I'll say it more. I love kids. And yours are adorable."

Kim walked over and put an arm around Betty's shoulders.

"Betty, don't worry about missing out on their lives. We've named you guardian if anything happens to us. Not that it ever will."

"What?" Betty asked looking at Kim.

Shego looked at Betty.

"We named you their guardian if anything happens to us."

Betty smiled as tears started to fall down her face.

"I don't know what else to say other than I would take care of them as if they were my own. Thank you, Kim, Shego."

"And now, we all must be going," Kim said as she looked over at Monique. "Don't worry. You can come by our house and see them. You as well, Betty."

Betty gently handed Shepard over to his mother and Shego placed him back in the carrier.

"Bye, little Kyra," Monique said before kissing the girl on the brow. She handed the girl to her mother and Kim placed her next to her brother.

"We'll see you two later," Kim said as she and Shego walked out, the carrier held between them.

* * *

Kim and Shego made it to the Possible residence in less than twenty minutes. Kim, still having a key to the house, opened the door and walked in.

"Mom! Dad!" Kim called.

Ann and James walked out of the kitchen.

"Kimmie-cub!" James said as he ran to hug his daughter. That is until he saw the bundles in her and Shego's arms.

"Dad, meet Kyra and Shepard."

James looked at the two.

"They're twins, dear," Ann said as she walked up to her husband. "The doctors didn't know how to explain it either."

Kim held out her daughter and James accepted the bundle while Shego handed Ann Shepard.

With Kyra in his arms, James walked over to the stairs and called the twins.

"Kim!" Jim and Tim called as soon as they saw their sister.

Kim knelt down and let her brothers hug her. She then picked them up and spun them around.

"Oh, I've missed seeing you two."

Kim set her brothers down and motioned them towards their parents.

"Jim, Tim, I'd like you to meet Shepard and Kyra. They are your niece and nephew."

Both boys look toward the babies.

"So, Kim," Ann said as she held Shepard, "you and Jasmine staying for dinner?"

Bot Kim and Shego nodded.

"How can I pass up a good home cooked meal by you, Mom?" Shego asked.

Ann smiled.

"Well then, let's put these beautiful babies down for a nap," she said as she walked over to the couch.

Ann pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and made a makeshift nest. Ann and James then placed the two in the center and almost at once, both children were fast asleep.

Kim smiled as she held Shego's hand.

"Now on to dinner. Want to help, Jasmine?"

Shego nodded and walked into the kitchen with Ann.

About an hour later, everyone sat down and ate the wonderful meal that Shego and Ann had prepared.

"Do you really have to go?" Jim and Tim asked in unison.

"Yes, I do. We need to put Kyra and Shepard to bed. Don't worry. We'll come over and visit every once in a while. And if you want to visit, ask Mom to call ahead. We don't mind having company."

Shego nodded.

"Princess is right. As long as you call first, we don't mind company."

Ann and James both nodded before hugging their daughter and daughter-in-law.

"We'll see you later," Kim said as she opened the door.

"Bye Mom. See you later, Dad," Shego stated.

Ann and James watched as Kim and Shego walked out of the house and closed the door.

* * *

******And that's it. The final chapter.**

******I'm glad I could write this. And I'm glad I could finish it as well. ^_^**

******Keep your eyes open. Like "A Shocking Truth", "The Panther Within" and "The Panther's Pride", there will be a sequel to this story. The story will be a KiGo story, but will revolve around Shepard and Kyra. I don't know when I'll get to it, but it will be out at some point. And now, I bid you farewell. Til next time,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


End file.
